Serpent's Claws
by Darthkitty24
Summary: Young witch Lizabel (lye-za) Goes to Hogwarts like everyone else, and gets annoyed by the Mauraders like all other Slytherins. this is her story of irritating boys, love, and magic. my first fanfic! hope it doesn't suck :/
1. Chapter 1

Serpent's Claws

Chp. 1

"McKonaly, Lizabel!" I was called to the front, pushing through the crowd of first years. I was sat onto a brown stool.

"Ah, McGonagall's ward." The battered hat came to life upon my head. It was silent, thinking of the perfect house. Upon reaching a conclusion, it called out across the Great Hall. "Slytherin!" Applause sounded from the tables as I took my seat next to my fellow house mates. As the rest of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore gave his annual speech, I couldn't help but notice a boy from Gryffindor kept staring at me. I made small talk with my new 'family' while we ate the enormous feast. After the feast, everyone was led to their respected house dormitories. My roommates were nice and I chose the bed closest to the window. We all unpacked and talked to get to know each other. While we talked, something furry rubbed across my legs.

"Willow!" The tiny black cat jumped onto my bed and we both fell asleep.

(Weeks later)

Over the next few weeks, I noticed that I shared classes with four Gryffindor boys, including the one that had stared at me at the feast. They liked to poke fun at me because of my being Slytherin. Their favorite subject of me was my nails, which I liked to keep filed to points, like claws. The leader, or should I leaders, was a boy with messy hair and glasses and the one with shaggy black hair and stunning grey eyes. I never really cared when they would pull stupid pranks on me so I guess they finally got bored.

"Leave her be. She clearly doesn't care." The shaggy-haired one laughed one day to his glasses friend.

"Be careful Sirius, she might attack with her kitty claws." Glasses flexed his fingers like paws. I rolled my eyes and went back to working with my partner, who also happened to be one of their friends. He was actually nice and enjoyed class.

"If I were you, I _would_ scratch them." He whispered to me. We both laughed silently. Remus, he had told me was his name, was very peculiar. I noticed that days leading up to the full moon he would look drained and smelled ghastly. No one else noticed the smell but it was making me nauseas so I decided to ask him one day, actually the day of the full moon.

"Remus?" I whispered while the professor was turned away.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, are you alright? You look dreadful." He looked a bit nervous at my question and took a while to answer.

"Just the weather." He smiled shyly. Then it hit me. He was affected by lycanthropy. I lightly patted his shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone." The professor released class. Before he could leave I caught his arm and smiled. "Good luck tonight. Be safe."

(Days later)

I walked down to the Black lake, enjoying the slightly chilled air, to think. The tree I normally sat under was vacant as I pulled my book out to read. As I zoned out, someone sat down slightly away but still next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I studied him. Medium black hair, pale, obviously intelligent due to the book he pulled out as well. He seemed to be studying me too because our eyes met at the same time, causing us to both blush a bit.

"Liza." I smiled at him.

"Severus." He awkwardly smiled back. We talked for a while about our favorite books and such, before the group of Gryffindor's found us.

"Look its Snivellus and Scales." Sirius called. (Remus had told me their names) He had given me a nickname back when they decided I wasn't fun to prank. I smiled at him.

"Afternoon, Kitten. Out enjoying the sunshine?" Of course I had given him a nickname too. James and Sirius turned to make rude remarks about Severus, joined by Peter, their little spineless friend. Remus and I just watched until I finally interrupted. "Leave him alone!" I pushed Sirius back from Severus. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He's a snake! Always wanted to be. And he is too close to Evans for my taste." James answered for him. My anger rose at that comment.

"Well I'm a 'Snake'! Why don't you treat me like that? I'm close to Lily; Why not call me cruel names?" I hissed, grabbing Severus by the hand and running to the castle. I collapsed into Severus's arms and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

~I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC(S)

Chp. 2

(Before Christmas)

Christmas break was in a week. Remus was in the hospital wing after yesterday's full moon. Sirius took his seat beside me like he did every time Remus was absent. He and James had apologized in their own way about the Sev incident. Well they were really nice to me for a week, so I took that as their apology.

"Good morning, Ms. Scales." We pulled out our assignments.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Kitten." I smiled at him. And that was that. We never really talked outside of greetings. James and his dislike of Slytherin hindered our ability to be more than just class mates. Remus didn't seem to care about houses so I considered him a friend. Peter, of course following his idols, disliked me. Severus and his friend Lily were my best friends, and surprisingly as a Gryffindor, she didn't care about houses either. She was sitting at the table beside Sirius and me, glaring at James.

"Come on Evans, go out with me." James smirked. Lily snorted and turned back to her partner, Severus. "Filthy snake." I heard him mutter. Of course me and Sirius were doing nothing in class so I decided to ask him something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Sirius, why do you and James hate Slytherin?" I leaned closer so Slughorn didn't hear. Sirius was surprised by my question.

"It's mostly because of my family." He whispered back. Lily leaned over and joined in.

"It's because Potter and him think all Slytherin will join You-Know-Who." She said harshly. I turned to Sirius, hurt in my eyes.

"Scales, I don't thi…" He tried to defend his self. I calmly raised my hand.

"Professor Slughorn, may I be excused?" He nodded and I quickly walked out of class and through the courtyard. Making my way to mine and Sev's tree, I stopped. Climbing to the top, I sat against the trunk and tears escaped my eyes. Of course! Everyone knows all Slytherin are death eaters. Stupid git.

"Liza! I know you're up there!" Sirius' voice broke my thoughts. I peered down at him through the branches, our eyes meeting. "I just want to talk."

"About what? Who I'm going to kill next? Just leave me be Sirius." He sat at the base of the tree, arms crossed, looking up at me.

"Not until you hear me out." He said stubbornly. "I don't think that of all Slytherins. Especially not you." I didn't catch the last thing he said. I jumped down but didn't land quite right and twisted my leg. Sirius tried to help me.

"Leave me alone! Why don't you go chase some girls and curse Severus?" I growled through the pain. He stood up and stormed off but not before he got the last word.

"You want to be treated like a snake? Fine." I stood up despite the sharp pain in my leg and swiped at the tree. The gashes in the bark only echoed the ones on my heart.

~Hi! how are you enjoying the story so far? sorry its short :/ but I hope you enjoy it!~


End file.
